Magia i Krew: Rozdział XX
"Rozpacz I" - siódmy rozdział Sagi Zimowego Słońca. Rozdział poprzedni / Strona główna serii / Rozdział następny ---- Część I: Reyes/Blaze ---- Minęła noc. Luke nie dotarł jeszcze co prawda do miasta Urbem, był jednak od niego oddalony o godzinę drogi; Yarato zaś dopiero zbierał się by w ogóle wyruszyć. Dzień był wyjątkowo gorący i nawet Blaze'owi, magowi ognia gorąc nie dawał spokoju. Niecodzienna temperatura jak na kwiecień, zwłaszcza, że południe nie zdążyło jeszcze wybić. - No nic, to ja się zbieram... - powiedział Shiri pod koniec śniadania. Był już spakowany, plecak leżał obok krzesła, na którym siedział. - Riu, nie zabij mi kumpli, okej? - zapytał się żartobliwie. - Nic nie gwarantuję, stary! - odpowiedział facet, po czym zbił z młodym magiem wody piątaka. Yarato pożegnał się przybiciem piątki z każdym, po czym krzyknął coś na odchodnym i wyszedł. Na zewnątrz panowała temperatura minus pięciu stopni, więc chłopakowi było wyjątkowo ciepło. Postanowił spieszyć się, wiedział bowiem że zarówno drużyna Adriana, jak i drużyna Viridi mogą mieć problemy. Obrał za cel dotarcie na miejsce do końca następnego dnia, nie zważając na to, że inni mówili mu, że ma się nie spieszyć. Postanowił udać się do najbliższego miasta na południe, by tam wynająć rower. Tak też uczynił - z braku żadnego sprzętu do wynajmu postanowił jednak po prostu kupić sobie jeden z lepszych dostępnych za pieniądze, którymi dysponował jeszcze za misję z bazyliszardem; wsiadł i popedałował z dość dużą prędkością. Lód nie pokrywał tu całych ulic na tyle, by nie móc przejechać, chociaż przez obecność Riu zaczął powoli narastać. Jadąc, Yarato stale patrzył na zegarek. ---- - Czyli takie coś się działo... no jasne, jasne. Po zakończeniu całej tej sprawy zrobię jakiś sztuczny turniej, zawalczysz z kim tam uważasz i wtedy przyjmę cię oficjalnie do Dragon Tale. - powiedział Takeshi do Luka. Siedzieli w Tawernie Pióro Feniksa, jedząc ze spokojem drugie śniadanie. - Dobra myśl. Ale, jak już mówiłem, jest nam potrzebny Yarato. On powinien coś wykminić - przypomniał Luke, po czym wziął kęs steka. - Skontaktuję się z Viridi po śniadaniu, nie ma problemu. Chyba aż takiego pośpiechu nie mamy, bym musiał interweniować już teraz? - Nadrobię podczas trasy. - Świetnie. W razie czego poczekasz tutaj na sprowadzenie Shirego, wracasz do Lintei czy po prostu mam skontaktować się z Adrianem w jakiś sposób? - Takeshi przybrał o wiele mniej oficjalny ton, a na jego twarzy zagościł pogodny uśmiech. - Wiesz co... chyba lepiej będzie się jakoś skontaktować, chociaż nie wiem jak. Bezpośrednie linie mamy tylko do Rad Magii, czyli jest źle. - odpowiedział Luke z zawahaniem, na co lider gildii lekko się zaśmiał. - Daj spokój, ze zmianą nazwiska zmienili ci mózg na gorszy model? Znasz mnie, coś wymyślę. - odpowiedział spokojnie Salavan. - W razie czego również mogę pomóc osobiście, mamy też resztę członków gildii jako potencjalne wsparcie. - Żaden z nas nie chce walki z Elitą Rady, ale jeśli nie będzie innego sposobu, to co poradzić? Wtedy będziemy myśleć na bieżąco. Zostaje poczekać na Yarato póki co - zwłaszcza, że przy okazji zda meldunek z tego, co na północy. - Luke wziął kolejny gryz steka, po czym rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle. - Starczy tego wszystkiego, potrzebuję odpoczynku. No, to co tam słychać w mieście? ---- Lód wybuchnął w kilkunastu miejscach jednocześnie. Cele pozornie nie miały ze sobą nic wspólnego, aż do momentu gdy przez ich miejsca przebiegł Peter, wybierając z nich nienaruszone, stalowe płytki. Udało mu się odnaleźć jednak tylko dziewięć. - Cholera, o jedną mniej niż poprzednio... - zaklął chłopak, po czym oddał płytki Riu i usiadł na lodowej półce, którą wcześniej wytworzył Xandred. - Nie jest źle, twój przyjaciel mimo swojej szybkości dał radę zdobyć tylko cztery. - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i poprawił fryzurę, po czym poszedł po resztę płytek, które zdobył bez większego problemu. Wrócił na miejsce i usiadł koło Petera. - Ciekawe kiedy Xandred wróci z tym żarciem. Na pusty żołądek chyba ciężko się robi, co nie? - Trochę tak... - odpowiedział Peter, skupiony jednak na topieniu bryły lodu siłą woli. W pewnym momencie lód skroplił się, lecz woda nie zawisła w powietrzu tak, jak Evans by chciał, tylko ochlapała mu spodnie. - Nie jest dobrze, co nie? - Masz wyrównany potencjał w kontroli żywiołu jak i manipulacji lodem, po prostu musisz teraz wyrównać umiejętności. Spokojnie, przyjdzie z czasem. - Riu uśmiechnął się, po czym obrócił w stronę, z której zaczął dobiegać dźwięk kroków. - Słyszysz? Jedzonko przyszło! Czas pałaszować! - Itadakimasu... - odpowiedział leniwie Peter. ---- - Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że Shoaha po prostu zabrano. Gdzie jest ten główny pierdel, tak swoją drogą? - zapytał się Adrian, przeczesując opuszczone biuro Norma. Niektóre ważne dokumenty poznikały, większość rzeczy była jednak gdzieś w środku. Wszędzie panował jednak chaos - Shoah musiał stawiać opór Radzie. - W Yoroshi... - odpowiedziała mu Asia, układając dokumenty i rzeczy osobiste tak, by było mniej więcej wiadomo co gdzie jest. - Swoją drogą, ciekawe jak mocny Shoah w ogóle jest. - Mocniejszy ode mnie, czuję to w kościach. - odpowiedział Adrian, po czym zaczął zaglądać do szuflad głównego biurka. Wszystkie były puste, ludzie z Rady musieli więc zabrać ich zawartość. - Hej, znalazłam coś! - krzyknęła Mei z przedsionka, po czym wbiegła do biura z tajemniczym, czarnym szkiełkiem w ręce. Wyglądało na wybite z jakiegoś okna, lecz na szkle widać było zarysowania z wyrytymi jakimiś danymi. - Mintai miał podobne, możliwe że Shoah po prostu coś nam nagrał, byśmy mieli punkt odniesienia. Tylko jak z tego, psia mać, skorzystać? - Asia dokładnie obejrzała szkiełko, po czym oddała je Mei. - Biblioteka. Musimy się tam jakoś dostać i zdobyć informacje na ten temat. - powiedział Adrian, zadowolony ze znaleziska. - To może nam jakoś pomóc. - Masz jeszcze jakieś Zakri..? - spytała się Mei z sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem, po którym widać było, że ma jakiś plan. - Dwa tysiące jeszcze zostały, a co, łapówka? Znowu? - odpowiedział Adrian. ---- Do mieszkania Niki rozległ się dzwonek, więc dziewczyna odłożyła dzwoneczki, które zdobiła i poszła otworzyć drzwi. Na widok gościa omal nie popłakała się ze szczęścia - zobaczyła Luka całego i zdrowego, na dodatek z wielkim bukietem róż w ręku. Rzuciła się mu w objęcia. - Hej... Przepraszam, że musiałaś się martwić tym, co pisali w gazecie o mnie... - powiedział chłopak, klepiąc dziewczynę delikatnie po plecach. Przerwała uścisk. - Jest dobrze. Chcesz coś zjeść, napić się? Tęskniłam! Usiądź sobie, zaraz coś przyniosę! - mówiła dziewczyna pospiesznie i chaotycznie, zanurzona całkowicie w radości. Luke zaśmiał się, poszedł za nią do kuchni i gdy ta wstawiała wodę na herbatę, przytulił ją z zaskoczenia. W międzyczasie zagrzał wodę i najadł się co nieco ognia z kuchenki. - Mam ciebie. To mi wystarczy. - na twarzy Luka gościł szczery uśmiech. - Weź kwiaty, mam nadzieje że będziesz dzięki nim o mnie pamiętać, kiedy znów wrócę na misję. - Kiedy wracasz? - dziewczyna znów przerwała uścisk, po czym wzięła bukiet od Blaze'a. Ułożyła kwiaty w wazonie i nalała do niego wody ze zbiorniczka. - Czekam tu tylko na powrót Shirego. Potem bierzemy się za robotę... wiesz, Rada nie lubi czekać, a mamy sporo do załatwienia. Może do nas dołączysz? - zaproponował Luke, uśmiechając się. Wziął paczkę ciastek i udał się do salonu, Niki poszła zaraz za nim. - Jeśli macie takie tarapaty to jak najbardziej mogę. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, biorąc ciastko i dając je chłopakowi. ---- Yarato spojrzał na niebo. Słońce powoli zachodziło za horyzont, a gór nie było już widać z żadnej strony - wszystko otaczały nudne pola na drobnych pagórkach, a wzrok gdzie tylko go nie skierować wskazywał drzewa i drzewa. Chłopak nie mógł też znaleźć się na mapie - najzwyczajniej w świecie zgubił się. - Hm, południe, południe... Tam. - powiedział do samego siebie, wyznaczając kierunek geograficzny. Wsiadł na rower i pojechał przed siebie, szybko natrafiając na skraj lasu. Nie zatrzymał się - jechał dalej; szybko jednak zrobiło się ciemno. - Nah, stara sztuczka się przyda. - pomyślał, po czym zszedł z roweru i zebrał trochę gałązek. Ułożył je na jednej ręce, po czym na drugiej zebrał dużą ilość wody i pocierając nią z ogromną szybkością dzięki swej magii (Yantori chwycił w zęby) rozpalił drewienka. Nie dawało mu to dużej widoczności, lecz wystarczało na orientowanie się w terenie. Jechał dalej nieprzerwanie, gdy nagle w jego zmysł dźwięku uderzył tajemniczy szelest. Był bardzo głośny, a wraz z nim słychać było łamiące się drewno. Yarato zszedł z roweru. Kto tam jest? '' - krzyknął, nie uzyskał jednak odpowiedzi. Jego prowizoryczna pochodnia zgasła, zmuszony więc został wytworzyć nową. Schylił się po odrobinę ściółki. Coś wielkiego naskoczyło na jego plecy, wgniatając go w ziemię, chłopak szybko więc zreflektował się, podpalił co miał w dłoni i rzucił tym w stronę czegoś, co rzucało nietypowy cień kawałek dalej. Rozległo się warknięcie, po czym bestia znów ruszyła; mimo ciemności widać było, że jej futro było koloru czarnego, a ślepia puste. Yarato znał ten gatunek zwierzęcia - wilkor wspaniały. Wiedział, że słabym punktem zwierzęcia jest jego szyja, lecz ciężko się do niej dorwać; wytworzył kilkanaście strumieni z wody i cisnął nimi w zwierzę, jednocześnie blokując mu dostęp lodową tarczą. Nie był specjalnie przejęty atakiem bestii; woda szybko dostała się do jej ciała, a więc i do szyi. Chłopak ruszył wachlarzem w dół - pęty zacisnęły się i zwierzę utraciło oddech; uwolnione zostało dopiero, gdy nie miało już wystarczająco sił do ataku. - Psia krew, o mało nie zniszczył mi roweru... Przeklęte bydlę. - Shiri spojrzał spokojnie na zwierzę, które nawet leżąc miało metr wysokości i cztery długości; same łapy również miały około metra. Nie widząc żadnego pożytku z tak nieokrzesanej bestii wrócił jednak szybko na swój rower i dalej pojechał, namierzając południe za pomocą mchu. ---- - Reyes? Ha, wiedziałem że cię tu znajdę! - powiedział Takeshi, siadając obok chłopaka, który nadal był w mieszkaniu swojej dziewczyny. - Kontaktowałem się z Viridi. - dodał spokojnie. - Od niedawna Blaze. I co u niej? Yarato już leci? - spytał się zaciekawiony Luke, trzymając zarazem Niki za rękę. - Wyleciał już dziś... no, raczej wczoraj, jest druga w nocy... - lider gildii zaśmiał się, po czym głośno kaszlnął. - W każdym razie powinien być dziś wieczór lub jutro rano. - Czyli niezależnie od wszystkiego jutro wyruszymy... - wysunął wniosek chłopak. Ścisnął dłoń dziewczyny mocniej. - Zaczynam martwić się co u Adriana i reszty ekipy, rozumiecie zresztą... - Nie masz czym się martwić, dzwoniłem do nich. Planowali zdobyć jakieś książki z biblioteki, czy coś, w każdym razie jest naprawdę bardzo dobrze. Dowiedziałem się też, co swoją drogą, gdzie znajduje się Shoah Norm. Ty pewnie nic nie wiesz, ale Rada zabrała go ze sobą. - Że co? Opowiadaj! - krzyknął Luke w uniesieniu. - Jest w Yoroshi, w głównym więzieniu niemagicznym. Ich władza nie lubi mieć krwi na rękach, więc śmierć mu - przynajmniej póki co - nie grozi. W każdym razie niedaleko będziecie mieli tego Mintaia, więc podróż tam będzie nieunikniona. - odpowiedział Takeshi, po czym poczęstował się ostatnim ciasteczkiem. ---- Część II: Właściwy plan ---- Młody chłopak w czarnej koszulce spokojnie wyszedł z biblioteki, trzymając trzy książki: jedną o magicznych przedmiotach, drugą o zaklinaniu szkła i trzecią o magicznych sposobach przekazywania informacji. Na zewnątrz już czekała na niego czwórka członków Dragon Tale oraz Laika. Byli w dość dobrych nastrojach, a chłopak podszedł spokojnie. - Tylko tyle znalazłem. Czyli co, zgodnie z umową, stówka za robotę i pięćdziesiąt od książki? - zapytał się, wręczając książki Mei. Dziewczyna tylko uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła po portfel, z którego wyjęła pięć banknotów. Dała je chłopakowi, dziękując za pomoc. - Taki zarobek to ja rozumiem! Jakby jeszcze jakieś książki było trzeba skołować, to mieszkam na Sołeckiej 12! Powodzenia w czymkolwiek knujecie! - krzyknął dzieciak zadowolony z zarobku, po czym z radością i dumą odszedł w stronę słońca. - Dobry dzieciak. Nie pyta się po co, nie zwraca uwagi od kogo, tylko patrzy na siebie. - spokojnie powiedział Adrian, biorąc jedną z książek, zatytułowaną ''Magiczne przedmioty i ich geneza. - Ciekawe czy znajdziemy tu coś o pozyskiwaniu informacji z magicznych szkiełek. - dodał, lustrując okładkę i przewracając strony, szukając spisu treści. - Na razie chodźmy do mieszkania. Tam wszystko ogarniemy, co? - zaproponowała Asia. Reszta drużyny przystała na ten plan i szybko udała się na miejsce; w środku Adrian zaparzył wszystkim herbaty i z racji tego, że były trzy książki na cztery osoby, a on nie do końca rozumiał wszystkie fachowe pojęcia w nich zawarte, poszedł kupić jakieś jedzenie. Amalia zajęła się Przekazem informacji wśród magów, Mei Szkło: właściwości magiczne, a Asia książką, którą już wcześniej wertował Adrian, zaś Laika siedziała samotna w pokoju obok, oglądając telewizję. - Chyba coś znalazłam! - powiedziała Amalia, wskazując na konkretne miejsce w książce. Dziewczyny zebrały się koło niej, spokojnie czytając to, co było napisane. - Szukajcie czegoś o łamaniu tych haseł. Nie mam pojęcia w której książce to może być, lecz liczę na to, że to właściwy traf. - Lepszego pomysłu i tak nikt nie ma. No dobra, bierzemy się za robotę. - Mei wróciła na swoje miejsce, podobnie jak Asia. Obie przewróciły karty swych książek na spis treści. ---- Xandred zablokował cios Petera tworząc potężną, lodową tarczę, którą ten jednak szybko przejął na swoją stronę, a jej lód zmienił w pikę, którą znów zaatakował, przez co Murata nie miał innego wyjścia, aniżeli odskoczyć na bok, by nie zostać trafionym. Evans uśmiechnął się, po czym nie ruszając się z miejsca zaatakował znowu, gdy tylko jego oponent na nowo przybrał gardę. Riu tymczasem nie stał z boku, jak to zwykle miał w zwyczaju, lecz blokował ciosy Viridi, która wraz z nim trenowała swoją siłę, Kira zaś wraz z Rexem szkoliła swoją szybkość w klasyczny dla treningu z Inuictusem sposób - musiała trafić go ciosem z bliska, gdy on miał zasłonięte oczy. Szło jej to o wiele lepiej niż Mei, była bowiem na o wiele wyższym poziomie. Nadbiegła na swojego przeciwnika frontalnie, po czym wyskoczyła w górę na półtora metra i świsnęła nogą przed jego twarzą tak, by ten nie musiał wykonywać uniku; wylądowała i spróbowała go podciąć nogami. Rex uśmiechnął się i zwyczajnie odskoczył do tyłu w miejsce, gdzie Kira nie mogła się dostać w tym czasie. Dziewczyna zmieniła jednak swoje położenie i podjęła się ataku z innej perspektywy. Xandred zaś przeszedł w treningu z Peterem do ataku. Tworzył ogromne ilości lodu - na tyle wielkie, by Evans nie mógł nad nimi przejąć całkowicie kontroli - i dopiero później wykonywał ataki. Nie zdawał się na swoje oklepane już zaklęcia, celem treningu było bowiem poznanie swojej magii do granic, a nie używanie tego, co już znane i opanowane. Zbombardował swojego oponenta blisko toną rozpędzonego lodu; Evansowi nic nie zostało prócz stawienia czoła żywiołowi. Zaparł się o zamrożony grunt i zaczął napierać swoim zmienionym w lód ciałem na hałdę zmrożonej wody, która również napierała na niego, zmuszony jednak został do dania z siebie wszystkiego, by zatrzymać żywioł. Udało mu się, lecz nie był już w stanie dalej trenować, jeśli nie chciał przeciążyć swojego ciała. Dał znak Xandredowi do zaprzestania treningu, ten zareagował na to śmiechem, po czym spokojnie usiadł na ziemi. Rex zablokował dłonią pięść Kiry, która jednak wykorzystała to jako punkt podparcia do wybicia się i zadania mu kopniaka. Tego Inuictus nie dał rady zablokować - cios zadany został zbyt szybko. Zdjął opaskę i rozluźnił mięśnie, gdy wtem... Rozległa się potężna eksplozja, która zatrzęsła całą ziemią, tworząc kilka kraterów. Rozległa się dokładnie z miejsca, gdzie stali Viridi oraz Riu; mężczyzna stał osłupiały, a dziewczyna próbowała zachować w miarę naturalny wyraz twarzy. Kira z Rexem podeszli do nich; Petera i Xandreda niezbyt obchodziło to, co się chwilę przedtem wydarzyło. - Przepraszam, skupiłam cały swój żywioł w to jedno uderzenie i... nie wiedziałam, że to wyjdzie tak silne. - powiedziała Viridi z zagmatwaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. - Riu, wszystko w porządku? - Ekhm, chyba tak. Na pewno. - mężczyzna otrząsnął się po otrzymaniu potężnego ciosu. - Tylko cholernie boli mnie ręka. - dodał, uśmiechając się. ---- - Moje miasto! Takie piękne, takie... dostojne! - krzyknął Yarato, patrząc na Urbem z jednego z wzgórz. Znów nad światem panował mrok, miasto było jednak w pełni oświetlone. Chłopak z zadowoleniem wsiadł na rower i zjechał z górki, która dzieliła go od miasta. Przejechał przez bramę i szybko skierował się w stronę siedziby Dragon Tale, licząc że odnajdzie tam chociażby Takeshiego. Dokładnie tak też się stało - lider siedział w swoim gabinecie i na całe szczęście jeszcze nie spał. - Sharato Yiri! Znaczy, eh, Yarato Shiri... - powiedzial Salavan ospale na przywitanie. - Luke jest w mieście i chyba ma do ciebie sprawę. Albo jest u siebie, albo u Niki i on wszystko ci wyjaśni, bo wie lepiej niż ja. Do zobaczenia jutro w Tawernie Pióro Feniksa! - dodał. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, pożegnał z liderem gildii i wyszedł z jego gabinetu. Skierował się do mieszkania Niki. Zadzwonił, a drzwi otworzył mu nikt inny, jak sam Luke już-nie-Reyes. Zaprosił go do środka i ze spokojem wyjaśnił wszystko, co działo się przez ostatnie kilka dni w Lintei. Niki siedziała i również słuchała uważnie. - Tia. Czyli potrzebujemy jakiegoś dowodu. Skoczymy jutro po prostu do całej ekipy, może coś mają, może coś znajdziemy... Jeśli coś będą mieli, idziemy do Yoroshi i załatwiamy sprawę na tyle pokojowo, na ile się da. No a jeśli nie, to wyciągamy Shoaha z paki w dowolny sposób, który nie sprowadzi nam połowy Rady Magii na łby. - spokojnie powiedział Yarato, podsumowując tym samym wszystko, co mówił Luke. - W sumie, jeśli zdobędziemy szkiełko Mintaia R'iby, to będziemy mieli coś na własną niewinność, o ile tam jeszcze coś jest. A jeśli nie, to przynajmniej Rada nie będzie miała dowodu... tylko musimy to zrobić jakoś po kryjomu. Nie możemy wyjść na złodziei. - dodał Blaze spokojnie. Położył się wygodnie na kolanach Niki. - A to akurat nie będzie problem i ja się wam w tym przydam. Tylko znajdźcie mi kozła ofiarnego. - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, mając już w głowie plan. - Magia Dźwięku? Cudnie! Wkopiemy tego, kto zabrał ze sobą Shoaha, a potem ty się gdzieś ukryjesz, że niby cię w ogóle w tej akcji nie było. Elita Rady chciała wyruchać Johnny'ego, to teraz Johnny wyrucha Elitę, haha! - krzyknął Yarato, poznając zamiary dziewczyny. Miał już ochotę na konfrontację z nieuczciwą władzą. - To jutro po śniadaniu wyruszamy..? - zapytał się Luke nieco retorycznym tonem. - Jak najbardziej. Jeszcze jak. - odpowiedział Yarato. ---- Światło słoneczne zaczęło padać prostopadle nad Tawernę Pióro Feniksa i skąpało w sobie wychodzących z budynku Luka, Niki i Yarato. Rozmawiali ze sobą o kompletnie nieistotnych rzeczach - o idealnym smaku kurczaka, przepisach z Yoroshi... nic ciekawego. Mieli w planach udać się pod siedzibę Rady Magii, by ukraść stamtąd zakazane dla osób bez wyższego stanowiska urzędowego pojazdy magiczne - tak też uczynili. Do garażu włamali się bez problemu, zwyczajnie wysadzając bramę; kurz opadł i odsłonił kilka motocykli. Luke i Niki zmieścili się na jednym, dziewczyna zresztą i tak nie potrafiła prowadzić. Podobnie Yarato, jednak w trójkę nie byliby w stanie jechać, więc musiał wziąć osobny pojazd i ruszyć w drogę na nim, mimo braku wiedzy i doświadczenia. Wywrócił się na drugim zakręcie, o mało nie taranując jakieś kobiety, która spokojnie szła z zakupami. Na szczęście torby i ich zawartość przetrwały i całe zajście zakończyło się na przeprosinach. Shiri pojechał dalej, Luke z Niki jednak na niego nie czekali, musiał więc nadrabiać na trasie, co z jego brakiem umiejętności jazdy nie kończyło się najlepiej. Jakimś cudem spotkali się przy bramie wyjazdowej, opóźnienie młodego maga nie było na tyle znaczące, by jego ''compadres ''na niego nie zaczekali. Pojechali równym tempem i dopiero w połowie drogi, gdy wybiła już godzina piętnasta, Blaze wyjaśnił Shiremu że to nie on jest dobrym rajderem, lecz to on i Niki zwyczajnie mieli na siebie wzajemną ochotę. Lintei zaczęło być widoczne na horyzoncie zanim jeszcze głód na dobre uderzył całą ekipę, więc pierwszym co zrobili nie było udanie się do restauracji, lecz spotkanie z resztą drużyny i objaśnienie im pokrótce całego misternego, acz tak naprawdę bardzo prostego planu - udania się do Yoroshi i za pomocą Magii Dźwięku wkopanie prokuratora, który zabrał Shoaha do więzienia (Amalia wyjaśniła, że nazywa się on Aron - udało im się już odkodować wiadomość ze szkiełka) w kradzież jego magicznego przedmiotu i wykorzystanie go jako dowodu lub po prostu jego pozbycie się. Logicznym było, że Rada Magii i tak wykaraska się z takich tarapatów, a wpakowanie Arona do więzienia jest absolutnie niemożliwym, lecz wprowadzony chaos powinien wystarczyć na przynajmniej dwa dni luzu, w czasie których można ze spokojem wyciągnąć Shoaha i upokorzyć Radę chociaż raz podczas rozprawy, której prawdopodobieństwo zdarzenia się bliskie było stu procent. Brak głodu nie zmienił faktu, że Yarato i tak sam zeżarł całą paczkę ciastek, którą mu dano w ramach zwykłej, koleżeńskiej gościny... zdarza się. Plan działania był wiadomy, a z racji tego, że podróż nie zapowiadała się na szczególnie długą, wyruszyli zaraz po sensowniejszym posiłku. Upchnęli się jakimś cudem trójkami na motocykle, choć osoba pośrodku nie była zbytnio w stanie mówić przez ścisk; w takim tempie mogli osiągnąć Yoroshi około drugiej w nocy. Mimo tego, o dwudziestej trzeciej położyli się spać na świeżym powietrzu. Nadal panował upał. ---- - Tak, jasne. To dość logiczne... - przytaknęła Viridi, nieszczególnie przejmując się dedukcją jej koleżanki. Siedziała leniwie obok niezmarzniętego jeziora i rzucała w nie kamieniami, była tym zarazem niewiarygodnie skupiona. - Yep. Ciekawe tylko ile czasu mu to zajmie? - Kira zwiesiła nieco głos, zdając sobie sprawę, że Viridi jej nie słucha. Usiadła koło niej, rzuciła kamieniem, który odbił się od tafli siedem razy zanim w niej utopił. - Kira? - zapytał się Peter, przechodząc koło dziewczyn. - Jak podoba ci się jezioro? - Ładnie udało ci się je odmrozić. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. - A czemu pytasz? - Może pójdziemy na mały spacer dokoła? Omówimy kilka kompletnie nieistotnych spraw... i w ogóle? - Peter uśmiechnął się, a radość w jego głosie zauważyła nawet Viridi, ledwo jednak się odwróciła. Kira wstała. - Nie ma problemu. - dziewczyna przyłączyła się do chłopaka i po chwili zaczęli odchodzić, odsuwać się od Viridi i zbliżać do krawędzi jej horyzontu. Kiba miała wrażenie, że coś między nimi zaczyna iskrzyć i nie jest to jedynie magia błyskawicy Kiry, zaczęła też przez to odczuwać własną samotność. Mimo, iż Peter był od niej starszy o rok i dopiero teraz znalazł odpowiednią kompankę, czuła, że kogoś jej brakuje. Wiedziała kogo i rzuciła kolejny kamień w jezioro. Utonął z głośnym pluskiem. - Nie no, Rex już tak ma, poszedł w sumie tutaj tylko dla srogich pieniędzy... nie dziw mu się, że jest taki leniwy. Yarato ma przyjść z jakimiś książkami z Lintei, wtedy może pomożemy Riu i wróci do domku szczęśliwy - powiedział Peter żartobliwie. Jego wzrok wgapiony był w jezioro. Słońce odbijało się w jego tafli w cudowny sposób, a niebo wydawało się piękne i niezakłócone. Tak daleko na północy ciężko było o roślinność, która przyćmiła by błękit nad nimi. - A ty dlaczego? Tylko przez to, że jesteś magiem wody? - zapytała się Kira. - Chyba tylko dlatego. No i z ciekawości - Magia Królewska to nie byle co. Mój ojciec sporo mi o tym opowiadał. - odpowiedział spokojnie Peter. - A ty nie opowiadałeś mi o swoim ojcu. ---- Część III: Zdrada ---- Do Yoroshi ekipa Dragonów z Dragneelem na czele dotarła około południa. Gabinet Mintaia R'iby był otwarty, nie miał on jednak żadnych petentów. Zdawał się to idealny moment na kradzież, potrzebna jednak najpierw była próbka głosu Arona, by Niki mogła przyjąć właściwy ton. Dodatkowo, Mei wraz z Amalią postanowiły całe zajście nagrać na szkiełko Shoaha. Do prokuratury wszedł Adrian. Wiedział, że Aron będzie go pamiętać po jego butnej odpowiedzi sprzed kilku dni - chciał więc przy okazji zagrać mu trochę na nerwach. Szybko odszukał gabinet Arona, zapukał i wszedł do środka, szczęśliwie zastając go na miejscu. Niki nasłuchiwała przez okno. - Siema Aron, ty stara mendo. - powiedział chłopak bezczelnie, rozszerzając kąciki ust w jeszcze bardziej bezczelny uśmiech. - Elo. - odpowiedział prokurator, wygodnie rozsiadając się w swoim fotelu. Postanowił nie reagować na butę Dragona; Adrian jednak widząc to podszedł do niego i sprzedał mu blachę w potylicę. - Słuchaj mnie, Aron, bo nie dam ci kasy na ziarno dla kur. - powiedział. Na te słowa urzędnik coś tupnął, coś mruknął, lecz po chwili wyprostował się i odpowiedział w poważny sposób. ''Dobrze, słucham cię ''- rzekł. Ręce złożył na kształt wieży, tak charakterystycznej dla tej klasy społecznej, a zarazem tak butny! Adrian doskonale wiedział co odpowiedzieć. - Czemu sprzedawałeś uran ludowi Chechenreul? - zapytał bezczelnie wręcz szepcząc te słowa do ucha. Niki zza okna parsknęła śmiechem, prokuratorowi jednak nijak nie było do śmiechu. Poderwał się z krzesła, donośnie tupnął, otworzył drzwi i wskazał na nie gestem, nie mówiąc nic, jakby wyczuł plany Dragonów. Adrian nie poddawał się - doskonale wiedział, jak być bezczelnym wtedy, gdy jest to konieczne. Zdjął jedyny wiszący obraz ze ściany, przedstawiający rybaka. - Oho, mój prokurator jest fanatykiem wędkarstwa. Cała ściana w obrazkach z rybakami. - zaśmiał się, celowo plując przy tym na podłogę, po czym cisnął w zwilżone wcześniej miejsce płótnem, które rozleciało się z hukiem. - Najgorzej. - dodał. - Ty, kurwa, gnoju! - Aron rzucił się na Dragneela z pięściami, lecz gdy tylko Adrian sparował cios, ochłonął i zdał sobie sprawę z prawnych konsekwencji, jakie mogłaby przynieść bójka z Dragonem. - Przepraszam, muszę już wyjść. Idę do lasu. - powiedział, po czym nakleił Adrianowi znak ściganego z urzędu na czoło i uciekł z gabinetu. - Tyle wystarczy. Dziękuję. - powiedziała Niki do Adriana po wykonanej robocie. Wyszli z budynku prokuratury i wrócili na favelę, w której mieszkanie podczas pobytu w Yoroshi stało się swego rodzaju tradycją. ---- W czasie, gdy dziewczyny manipulowały słowami Arona, zapisując je na magicznym szkiełku Shoaha Norma, by móc oszukać Radę Magii, Yarato udał się do Lirii. Jak zawsze z lenistwa zamiast sięgać do niskiej furtki, zwyczajnie przeskoczył przez płot, zauważyła go jednak mama jego dziewczyny. Nie zareagowała nerwowo - przyzwyczaiła się już do wizyt chłopaka i nawet go polubiła - tylko dyskretnie wskazała mu palcem, by nie zachowywał się głośno. - Aktualnie możesz zobaczyć coś, czego pewnie nie chciałbyś, ale myślę, że warto. Zakradnij się jakoś do okna pokoju Lirii i... - zaczęła kobieta, chłopak jednak tylko się uśmiechnął i lekko wyciągnął wachlarz. Stworzył dwa strumienie wody, z czego jeden posłużył mu jako zamiennik lewego oka. - Nie trzeba. - przerwał, po czym delikatnie skierował strumienie w stronę okna pokoju swojej dziewczyny, lecz gdy tylko woda sięgnęła w takie miejsce, że chłopak ze spokojem mógł obserwować to, co działo się w środku, strumień rozerwał się. Yarato usiadł na pobliskiej ławeczce wściekły. - Przepraszam, nie chciałam byś tak zareagował... - powiedziała mama Lirii, widząc złość chłopaka; ten jednak jedynie spojrzał się na nią, uśmiechając przez łzy. - Nic nie poradzę. Wejdę chyba do środka, porozmawiam z nią... czy coś. Mogę? - Nie zrób jej nic złego. Proszę. Yarato nie odpowiedział. Po cichu otworzył drzwi mieszkania, równie cicho przeszedł przez sień i gwałtownie otworzył drzwi do pokoju Lirii. Dziewczyna przerwała pocałunek z nieznanym chłopakiem - jej kochankiem. Ten zareagował bardzo chaotycznie, nie wiedział co zrobić, gwałtownie wstając z łóżka; ona zaś zaczęła przepraszać, Yarato jednak reagował bardzo spokojnie. ---- - Ty. - powiedział, wskazując wachlarzem na chłopaka, z którym zdradzała go dziewczyna. - Jeśli chcesz żyć to najzwyczajniej w świecie wyjdź. Liria, pogadajmy jak on wyjdzie, okej? - Nie mów mi, co mam robić, dziwaku! - krzyknął ten. Yarato delikatnie się zaśmiał, Liria wcisnęła dłonie w poduszki, próbując odreagować stres i strach - wiedziała bowiem jak silna potrafi być magia Shirego. - Za bramę, chamie, bo cię odholuję, rozumiesz? - Yarato kontynuował prośbę, śmiejąc się przez łzy żałoby. Kochanek jego dziewczyny spojrzał się na nią, ta jedynie kiwnęła głową twierdząco, dając mu znak, by wyszedł. - Liria cię nie kocha, przyjacielu. Woli mnie i musisz się z tym pogodzić, czaisz? - chłopak zagroził magowi wody. Przybrał też pozycję gotowości do walki. - Nie. - odpowiedział chłodno blondyn, po czym użył swej magii do przejęcia kontroli nad swoim przeciwnikiem. Nie sprawiło mu to żadnego problemu i po chwili ten co prawda wyszedł z pokoju, jednakże wybijając swoim ciałem wyrwę w ścianie, po czym przewrócił się przechodząc przez płot, uderzając głową w drzewo na działce sąsiada. - Wybacz, nie do końca jeszcze rozumiem jak działają te zaklęcia. Na czym skończyliśmy..? ---- Riu widząc trzymających się za ręce Kirę i Petera zaśmiał się w przyjacielski sposób. Szarpnął kijkiem, przewracając kilka drewienek w ognisku, przy którym siedział wraz z Viridi i Xandredem. - No no, Peter, ty dziki żbiku! - krzyknął z odległości. - Szybko ci idą te sprawy! - Ryj tam! - odpowiedział mu chłopak, śmiejąc się. Był w bardzo dobrym nastroju, podobnie jak Kira. Xandred zawtórował mu, udając echo. - A co, jakiś problem, Riu? - zapytała się cynicznie Kira, siadając przy ognisku, nabijając kiełbaskę na patyk i podając ją Peterowi. - Czujesz się jakiś samotny... czy coś? - Nie, raczej nie. Chyba magia wyprała mnie z jakichkolwiek uczuć - zaśmiał się mężczyzna, po czym zdjął swoją kiełbaskę z kija. - Viridi, co jest? - zapytał się po chwili, widząc smutek na twarzy dziewczyny. - Nic, nic. Kiełbaska mi się spaliła. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna po części zgodnie z prawdą, wyjmując zarazem czarną wręcz kiełbasę z ognia. - Ja zjem. - powiedział Xandred, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, wziął Viridi kiełbasę i zjadł jej spory kęs. ---- Liria siedziała na łóżku, płacząc wtulona w ciało Yarato, ten zaś starał się nie okazywać emocji, bezmyślnie gapiąc się w prowizorycznie załataną dziurę w ścianie. Długo tak siedzieli milcząc, aż wreszcie dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i łkając odezwała się. - Yarato, ja wciąż cię kocham... po prostu tak dawno cię nie widziałam i... - Wiem. - odpowiedział chłodno chłopak, przerywając jej. Nie spojrzał się jednak na nią ani przez chwilę. - Wybaczysz mi..? - No. Głodny jestem w sumie. - mówiąc to Yarato spojrzał się na Lirię, która wydawała się w tej chwili być bardziej przejęta zaistniałą sytuacją niż on sam. - Co byś zjadł..? - dziewczyna chwyciła go za policzek i zaczęła delikatnie głaskać. - Weź tą rękę, jestem głodny i zaraz ci ją zjem - odpowiedział chłopak żartobliwie, po czym z uśmiechem dodał: - Idę do sklepu, kupię sobie chipsy, dobra? Spacer dobrze mi zrobi. - Poczekam tu, dobrze? - No. - odburknął chłopak, po czym delikatnie, czule uderzył Lirię w kolano i wyszedł, starając się nie trzaskać drzwiami. Powiedział mamie Lirii, że zaraz wróci, po czym skierował się w stronę najbliższego sklepu. Gdy tylko wyszedł z domu swej dziewczyny, zapłakał. ---- - Wszystko zmontowane. Czyli co, zostaje tylko wkopać Radę i wypuścić w ten sposób Shoaha. Świetnie. - Niki rozsiadła się wygodnie na krześle i zatarła ręce. - Nie będę musiała brać w tym udziału..? - zapytała się nieśmiale Laika. - Nie, czemu miałabyś? Nie masz wobec nas żadnego długu, wyciągnęliśmy cię przy okazji, fajnie jest i w ogóle. - odpowiedział jej spokojnie Adrian, obcinając sobie paznokcie. - Czyli jutro czeka nas otwarty konflikt z Radą. Kurczę, znowu. Już mi się to powoli zaczyna nudzić. - stwierdził Luke, czemu zawtórowała Mei oraz Amalia. Chłopak wstał i zaczął się rozciągać. - Ale lepiej się przygotować na jakąś wojnę. Skąd mamy wiedzieć co się wydarzy? Rada jest nieprzewidywalna. ---- Koniec rozdziału XX W następnym rozdziale: Rada faktycznie jest nieprzewidywalna. Dojdzie do porwania istotnej dla Dragonów osoby, przez co sytuacja znacznie się skomplikuje... Rozdział poprzedni / Strona główna serii / Rozdział następny Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon